


Watching

by Merzibelle



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merzibelle/pseuds/Merzibelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ari Haswari observes the MCRT before deciding on his targets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the NFA Community's White Elephant Exchange ~ Originally Published in June 2012

**Watching**

Tossing aside one of the folders his sister had passed him months before, Ari Haswari settled back into the very comfortable seat of his SUV. The information was accurate. DiNozzo was far too easy to distract. Just send a beautiful woman and have her tease and lead him on. Ari already knew how to handle the lovely Caitlyn. She really was too soft for the job she had. Never even realizing he was a ruthless killer beneath the cover stories both Mossad and Hamas set up for him. As for Gibbs... well, he too was easy to manipulate. A call to his father. A bit of pressure from the higher ups. And Gibbs was completely distracted by hunting for proof of his suspicions that he, Ari, was not what he projected to his handlers. All that remained was to figure out the boy. The newest member of the Major Crimes Response Team – and the youngest.

He was an enigma. His educational background fairly screamed ‘soft-hearted geek’ yet the gossip he’d gotten from a few inadvertent spies within the alphabet soup of US government agencies said the boy could hold his own against both DiNozzo’s teasing and Caitlyn’s demands. The same gossip talked about how this newly promoted agent managed to stand up to Gibbs himself – even with a stutter as he spoke – whenever he felt he had information which would help his senior’s cases. The boy confused him, so Ari decided to do his own surveillance of him.

“Who are you, Timothy McGee?”

Lifting his binoculars, Ari peered through them and adjusted the focus until he could watch McGee through the windows of the young agent's apartment. As he watched, the boy set aside his weapon and started stripping off his clothes. His physical appearance confirmed Ari’s earlier assessment. This was a soft, desk bound geek. Not a hardened field agent. So, why had Gibbs personally brought him onto his team?

Ari Haswari didn't like enigmas.

As he watched, McGee disappeared from view. Thirty minutes passed. Then, the boy reappeared wrapped only in a towel. He dressed quickly in jeans, a slightly ratty t-shirt and a button down shirt left loose over top. McGee moved back through his apartment, grabbed his weapon and exited. Ari frowned. The outfit didn’t scream ‘clubbing’ like DiNozzo’s clothes often did when he was off duty. Nor did it say ‘exercise’ like the lovely Caitlyn’s would. What the boy wore whispered ‘casual comfort clothes’ worn because he didn’t need to impress anyone.

Ari swore softly as he started the SUV and pulled into traffic a carefully measured distance behind the boy’s beat up old car. He really didn’t like enigmas and McGee was becoming more of one every day. He followed the boy through the late evening traffic from Maryland through the District and across the river into Alexandria. As they turned into the more residential area known as Seminary Hill, Ari frowned. Why was the boy headed to Gibbs’ home?

He parked beneath the shade of a large oak tree and again lifted his binoculars. The boy’s car pulled up into the shadow of the truck Gibbs drove and parked there. Several minutes passed before McGee climbed from the car and walked casually up through the yard and up the porch steps. The boy paused at the door, glancing over his shoulder right at the SUV, and then shook his head before opening the door. Ari cursed softly, relieved that he hadn’t been made, and lifted his binoculars to again watch the house. He sat and waited for nearly two hours – the usual length of DiNozzo’s visits to the Gibbs home – but the boy didn’t leave. He couldn’t linger any longer without one of the neighbors noticing him; however, he was beginning to get extremely frustrated by the boy. He really hated enigmas.

* * *

Once was a visit. Twice was coincidence. Three times was a pattern. Ari couldn’t remember where exactly he’d heard the truism but he believed in it. For the fourth time in a month, he was following McGee through Washington toward Gibbs’ home. Someone had taught the boy well. He was observant enough that Ari relied on a tracker rather than visual contact. He also alternated between the SUV, his motorcycle and one of the cars owned by the Hamas cell. Still, they never took the same route through the city even if the visits to Gibbs occurred on the same nights of the week. It was enough to establish a pattern of behavior for the pair. It also made him intensely curious as to what the two did during those lengthy visits. He followed McGee to the house, watched him head inside, and settled in to wait the usual two hours before he again drove away.

While he waited, Ari opened his satellite phone and placed a call to his sister. He needed more information on Gibbs and McGee. Her profiles of the team needed updating. He also requisitioned equipment. Since Gibbs left his home wide open for anyone to walk in at any time, Ari decided to take advantage of the unexpectedly lax security in order to set up a bit of a spy net. He needed to know why the boy visited and lingered for so long at the older agent’s home.

Since he would have to wait for Ziva to deliver the requested information and materials, Ari put the first steps to another plan into motion. He knew he needed to test both DiNozzo and Caitlyn. He needed to see if they’d speak to Gibbs of strange events or deal with them on their own. He was especially interested in Caitlyn. Ziva’s profile of Gibbs suggested that the man would be fiercely protective of the one woman on his team. It was this protective instinct which kept Ari from even considering targeting the team’s scientist directly. Plus, Caitlyn was feisty. If he’d met her in any other situation, he’d enjoy a bit of a chase before bedding her. She’d make a good alibi for some of his operations... if she wasn’t one of Gibbs people.

One last look through the binoculars confirmed his suspicions. The house was dark. A hint of light visible from close to the ground. The basement with its partially built boat the likely source. As Ari watched the light flickered and died. Several minutes passed before the darkness around the house was pierced by a soft light from one of the upstairs bedrooms. Ari noted its position so he could locate it again once he had the bugs from his sister. He needed confirmation of his developing suspicions. If the boy was indeed that important to Gibbs... well, he might need to change his principal target.

Tossing the binoculars aside, Ari started the car. There was no longer any need to linger outside Gibbs' home. Not tonight at least. The boy wouldn’t be leaving any time soon and he didn’t need to be caught by the neighbors spying on the agent in their midst. That would definitely complicate his plans. His cell phone rang. A glance, a smile and he flipped it open. Time to put his test for DiNozzo and Caitlyn in motion.

* * *

Biting his lip to stifle a groan of pain, Ari placed the last of the small bugs in Gibbs home. He’d debated with himself as to the locations for them as Ziva had been unable to acquire enough to bug the whole house. He’d finally settled on bugging only the basement, living room and the apparent master bedroom. The basement had the fewest bugs but the ones with the widest angle cameras. Both well hidden and focused on the boat which dominated the space. A single camera in the living room focused on the sofa though it too had a wide angle lens. The bedroom had the most cameras, three, but the ones with the narrowest lens. Ari took his time placing those as he wanted to cover as much of the room as possible.

He’d also spent a few minutes exploring the house. Only a man like Gibbs would keep his rifle hidden in a tool bench. He noted exactly where it was and how easy it was to pick the lock before slipping back upstairs. He carefully checked every room to confirm there was no evidence of his presence remaining before slipping out of the house to his nearby SUV. He settled in the front seat and carefully worked his nearly healed shoulder for a few minutes. He owed Gibbs payback for that injury. The only question was who would he take out in retribution for it. He reached across the front seat to open the laptop. A few button presses brought up the necessary programs. A smirk settled on his lips as he confirmed that each of the bugs were online and broadcasting. Now, he could find out exactly what the boy meant to the man who’d made himself into Ari’s principle target even above his own father.

Closing the laptop again, Ari put the car in gear and drove back across the river to take his accustomed spot in the shadows of McGee’s apartment complex’s parking lot. No one used this back corner. Ari was guaranteed privacy here. So he leaned his seat back, set his mental alarm clock for seven pm and settled in to get some sleep. Tonight, tonight he would finally figure out the enigma which was Timothy McGee.

* * *

Ari woke to the sound of McGee’s rattletrap car pulling into its usual space. A quick glance at the dashboard clock caused him to chuckle. For a change, the MCRT was apparently getting off early. He reached down and hit the lever to raise the car seat. He leaned across the front seat for the binoculars. Lifting them to his face, he focused in on the boy’s window just as he entered his apartment. As with every other occasion, the boy set his weapon aside near the window, likely on a table set beneath it, and began stripping off his clothes as he moved around the apartment.

It amazed him that for a government agent on a team known to be under the watch of terrorists, the boy kept to such a pattern. It would be so easy for him to reach into the back of the SUV, pull out the rifle kept concealed there and kill the boy. Yet, he didn’t know if McGee’s death would cause the chaos he needed in Gibbs. He needed to know exactly what McGee meant to Gibbs first. He settled in to wait the usual thirty minutes then lifted the binoculars to watch McGee choose his clothes. Ari shook his head as the regular jeans and t-shirt combo appeared though this time the boy added a rather battered looking leather jacket to the outfit. Lights were flipped off. The weapon retrieved and settled at his waist again as the boy moved out of view. Ari tossed the binoculars aside and started the SUV as McGee reappeared outside.

Ari shook his head. For one moment, he had the insane urge to send a message to Gibbs that he needed to better train his youngest agent. The boy never seemed to notice that he had a tail despite the constant varying of his routes between Silver Spring and Alexandria. In a Mossad operative, such lack of knowledge could be fatal; even for Hamas, it was considered a fatal flaw. He wondered what the Americans thought of the lack of situational awareness. Still, Ari followed him over the river to their usual combination of parking places. McGee in the driveway hidden by the pickup and him beneath the nearby tree.

A check through his binoculars confirmed the boy’s entrance into the house. Reaching across the car, Ari flipped open the laptop and powered up the necessary programs. While he waited, he laid the seat back in order to be comfortable observing the two men. He moved the laptop closer, propping it against the steering wheel when he heard McGee’s voice drift through the internal speakers. A couple of clicks and he enlarged the video stream from the appropriate camera. Again, the evening appeared to be starting in the basement.

* * *

“Boss?”

“What have I told you, Tim?” Gibbs stepped out from the shadow of the boat to meet McGee at the bottom of the basement stairs. “Not your boss here.”

“I know.” McGee’s hands came up, resting for a moment on Gibbs’ chest, before dropping again. He shrugged one shoulder. “Habit.”

“I’ll break you of it yet.” Gibbs hand slipped around McGee’s neck. He tangled fingers in his boy’s hair and pulled him in for a deep kiss. “Hmm... you taste good tonight.”

“Do I?” McGee purred the words while shrugging off his jacket. He draped it over the basement stair rail. “I could say the same. Different brand of bourbon?”

“Fornell stopped by.” Gibbs moved off toward the workbench. He held up a bottle and waved it toward the other man. At McGee’s headshake, he set it aside again and turned to face the younger man. He watched his lover move toward him, dragging his fingers along the upturned keel of the boat. “Tried to convince me I was wrong about Ari.”

“Again?” McGee shook his head and leaned a shoulder against the boat. “You’d think he’d learn after a while. You are one of the most stubborn men I know. You’re also usually right.”

“More players than we expected involved in this one, Tim.” Gibbs straightened away from the bench he was leaning on and stalked toward McGee. He rested his hands on ribs of the boat on either side of the boy. “Knew it wasn’t going to be easy convincing them.”

“We don’t have enough proof yet. Especially with Ari apparently killing his own terrorist cells in order to support his cover.” McGee’s hands came up to rest on Gibbs’ shoulders. “I just hope more people don’t have to die before the rest of the agencies realize we were right.”

“Nothing is going to happen to you.” Gibbs growled the words before claiming another kiss. He devoured the boy’s mouth, dominated him, and dropped a hand from the boat frame to clench it in McGee’s hair. “I won’t let it.”

“He’s a sniper, Jethro.” McGee stroked a hand along Gibbs’ jaw. “He could kill me at any time if he thought it would get to you. He’s focused on Kate for some reason. Probably because she backed down from a chance at killing him.”

“You don’t take risks.” Gibbs pressed closer to McGee. He pinned his boy between him and the boat. “You do nothing to provoke him.” He nuzzled into his McGee’s neck. “You’re mine, Tim. I’m not losing you.”

McGee arched his neck to give his lover more access and moaned deep in his chest. He clutched at Gibbs shoulders. He lifted one leg and wrapped it around his elder’s hip. “Take me,” he moaned. “Screw the preliminaries. Just fuck me.”

* * *

Out in his car, Ari’s jaw dropped at McGee’s demand. His jaw continued to hang open as he watched Gibbs literally tear the shirt off the boy before dropping his head to suck on McGee’s nipples. That certainly answered some of the question as to what McGee meant to Gibbs. He blinked, snapped his mouth closed, and shook his head. He couldn’t believe what he was watching. Didn’t the American’s have rules against this sort of fraternization?

* * *

Gibbs grabbed McGee’s thigh and pushed his leg down. His hands dropped to tug at his lover’s belt until it loosened and fell open. He pulled back from his boy’s neck to consider his boy for a moment. He took a half-step away from McGee and smirked as the other man moaned in disappointment. “Turn around,” he ordered. Once McGee was facing the boat, Gibbs stepped close to him. He plastered himself against his boy’s back and slid his hands down McGee’s arms. He caught the younger man’s hands in his and lifted them up to press them against the keel. “Hold that.”

“Yes, sir.”

Gibbs chuckled. He bent his head and bit at the nape of McGee’s neck until his boy groaned and pressed his hips back against him. He shoved McGee’s jeans down before tugging the lube from his own pocket. He coated his fingers and went back to nuzzling into his boy’s neck. “Quick and dirty, Tim? That what you want?”

“Yes!” McGee arched his head back to rest against Gibbs’ shoulder. “Fuck me, Jethro. Need it. Need you.”

Gibbs thrust his fingers into McGee. He grinned at the cry which became a deep groan. Gibbs nipped and sucked his boy’s neck while watching McGee ride his fingers. He didn’t take long in preparing McGee. His free hand worked on his own jeans until his cock sprang from the confinement. A shift of his weight. A hand curled around the boy’s hip. Then McGee’s head went back a scream escaped him as Gibbs took the boy. They moved together, a rhythm quickly established, until the boy whined and begged. Only then did Gibbs slide a hand over McGee’s hip to stroke the younger man’s cock. While McGee screamed again, only a deep groan escaped from Gibbs. Both men slumped against the boat and panted.

* * *

Ari swallowed hard and blinked several times at the images on his laptop. That certainly answered the question as to McGee’s role in Gibbs’ life. The only question remaining was how serious was this apparent relationship. He watched, eyes intent on the screen, as the couple rested against the boat for several minutes until Gibbs finally eased back away from McGee. The elder of the pair pressed a kiss to the nape of his lover’s neck while murmuring something too soft for the concealed microphones to pick up.

McGee turned his head toward the older man. He freed a hand from the boat to pull his lover in for a deep kiss followed by a whisper of his own. After all the demands and screaming during the fucking, the sudden whispers made no sense to Ari. At least at first. Then Gibbs smiled. Not a smirk or that wry twist of his lips he usually did. No, this was a real smile.

Ari frowned at the laptop. Nothing was going as he’d expected this night. He’d wanted information. He’d gotten a free porn show instead. He was about to give up and drive away for the night when Gibbs reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a gold chain weighted down by a round gold pendant. Again more soft words were spoken before the boy nodded and turned his back to Gibbs. Ari watched as the necklace was draped around McGee’s neck. The clasp redone and a kiss placed against the boy’s skin where the clasp rested. Gibbs’ arms wrapped around the boy and pulled him back to rest against him. One of Gibbs hands stroked up McGee’s stomach to rest press the pendant into the boy’s chest over his heart. Ari strained to hear the next words spoken. Something told him those words would be the answer he needed.

* * *

“You belong to me, Tim.” Gibbs shifted his hold on McGee. He pressed the pendant hard into his lover’s chest. “Understand?”

“Yes.” McGee’s hand came up to cover Gibbs’ own. He tangled their fingers together and smiled before twisting around to face Gibbs. “You know I do.”

“Good.” Gibbs’ other hand came up and cupped the boy’s cheek. His thumb stroked over a swollen lower lip. “Let’s go to bed. I have plans for the night.”

“Do you now?” McGee leaned in and kissed Gibbs. “What if I have plans for you?”

“I’m sure you do, Tim.” Gibbs twisted a hand in McGee’s hair. “But first I’m going to fuck you while you wear nothing but my necklace. Got a problem with that?”

“Not at all.”

“Good.”

* * *

He’d watched for a bit longer that night. Watched as the two men, now that the apparent edge was off, took their time having sex in Gibbs bedroom. It wasn’t merely sex between those two. Though they never spoke of feelings on any occasion when Ari watched them, it was obvious they either were already in love or very close to it. Over the course of the next several weeks, Ari would drive by, park, and observe. He finally got a close up image of the pendant which graced McGee’s neck. The highly polished round gold disc accented with polished silver bore the eagle, globe and anchor emblem of the Marine corps. The pendant, a custom piece Ari was certain, dangled from a gold and silver rope chain which was long enough to be concealed beneath McGee’s work clothes. Gibbs had marked the boy as his as blatantly as he dared while still concealing the relationship from the ever nosy Anthony DiNozzo.

Now, he knew. Of the three members of the MCRT, it would be McGee’s death which would be the most difficult for Gibbs to overcome. He knew which target to take out. A long distance shot, one which the boy would never see coming, would be perfect.

“You can’t protect them all, Gibbs.”

The words echoed through the SUV. First McGee, then the ‘son and heir’ in DiNozzo. Ari nodded to himself. Now all he needed was the perfect opportunity. He would have to set this up with care. Shooting McGee in his home or in Gibbs’ wouldn’t work. No, it would have to be something which told Gibbs this was his work. Ari thought for several minutes then pulled out his phone. He dialed and spoke quickly to his contact on the other end. A tentative plan had been in place for some months. With the imminent return of the Marine Amphibious Assault group from the Gulf, he had the perfect setup to take out his principal target. He would enjoy watching the pain on Gibbs face when he killed the man’s lover.


End file.
